Ultimate Race
Ultimates are a race of extraterrestrials. The Ultimates live in a hidden self made miniature galaxy are rarely, aggressive warriors, but they are all mainly friendly. The Ultimate race were the strongest in the universe, while the Chosen Ultimates are protectors having over 100x the normal power, and are not even aggressive. Nearly all of the Ultimates were obliterated by Sakakaro. No Ultimate has ever been seen, except for Gregg, so nothing is known of their physical appearance, but it has been proven they look just like humans, as Gregg is a Ultimate. It is likely that some were larger than humans based on the size of their bases and the objects within them, a prime example being the height of the surgical tables found in the Disease Research Facility which come up to just below Gregg's neck, as Gregg is 6'0. For use as a surgical table, they would most likely be around the same height as the surgeon's waist, by this it can be estimated that rarely, some Ultimates would have averaged between seven and eight feet in height. They are known to have had an extremely long lifespan, as evidenced in a data bank entry by the mention of a ninety-six year old Ultimate being considered very young. The same individual was near 700 Earth-years old (born 1,708 Earth-years ago) when its body became denigrated by Sakakaro wiping out the miniature galaxy the Ultimates lived in, and the consciousness was stored in a data hub, but was found by Sakakaro's minions and destroyed it. It is unknown if this lifespan is naturally long, or augmented. Contact with other races The Ultimates are known to have scavenged technology from other races. All but one of the relics held by them were taken from other races, some of these races even more ancient than themselves. One of the many relics is a sword from Earth, showing that the Ultimates visited the planet and possibly even made contact with humans at some point. Inside the Data Sanctuary #3 on a planet in Universe A1, the PDA made by Sakira, notes similarities between Ultimate architecture and old Earth religious iconography. This may be coincidental, however it may indicate that the Ultimates influenced the formation of ancient human religions and societies. If this is true then it is also likely that some ancient Earth languages were based on the language of the Ultimates; the PDA is capable of translating it without ever having encountered the language before, if the language was from a language family entirely foreign to any on Earth then translation should be impossible. Their written language bears slight resemblances to Hebrew. Their language can be heard from the deactivation terminal within the Quarantine Enforcement Platform after someone attempts to disable, and after she successfully disables. Description Although the Ultimates are not seen, with the exception for Gregg, they were an extremely advanced race - able to create advanced technology (such as teleportation devices, weapons capable of bringing down large ships, wireless powered biomechanical life forms capable of teleporting at will, etc.) and capturing a Ocean Emperor Leviathan, the largest known species on the planet, 4546B They are also capable of creating Data Hubs, which they can upload their mind to, the digital equivalent of a medically-induced coma. There is only evidence of a single Ultimate doing this, who were uploaded to the Dunes Sanctuary, with their body disposed of shortly afterwards. The Ultimates were able to create and use high tech robots as guards for their bases and use them to hunt down creatures infected with a Deadly Bacterium, and create technologies far more advanced than humanity's current technological state, and at the same time, predating humans by thousands of years. The Ultimates are also able to create "keys", known as Key Tablets, which unlock various Ultimate machines, including forcefields and Ultimate Arches, which function as teleporters. The Artifacts also possibly served as a personal computer and security clearance of sorts to its user according to the entry for the Blue Tablet. Also, they can create alloys that are highly heat-resistant and can last over one thousand years with no sign of degradation. Neo Cubes are another creation, having been produced from an unknown element not found on the Periodic Table, and fabricated inside the Primary Containment Facility's Antechamber. Most, if not all Ultimate technology is seemingly powered by Neo Cubes. Interestingly enough, Neo Cubes appear to be used ceremonially, as the three Sanctuary Caches have multiple Neo Cubes adorning them. The Ultimates also created the Robots that repair and, if need be, defend the Bases from intruders. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mana, The Mother Of Gregg. Mana is described as a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She was a fairly tall woman of slight yet voluptuous slight muscular frame, and at the same time, she was well-built, as befitting a Ultimate user. She was fair-skinned and had a small scar below her chin, centered to the left. And sharp, intelligent eyes with slightly long eyelashes. Her hair was dark black and straight, and slightly messy. Mana was a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. She believed that a True Warrior or Hero should smile, no matter how grim the situation, since people who needed to be saved needed not only to have their lives protected but also their hearts; she showed great empathy and emotional resilience, however this emotional resistance is weak towards Gregg, as she kinda spoils him, as Gregg is Mana's only child. Ultimates can reproduce, but dont need to reproduce, such is the case with Mana, As she created Gregg from her own, sheer energy, as she wasn't married or dating, and wasn't planning to do either. In her Undying form, her pupils become yellow, her sclera turned black, she has no eyes (which revealed an empty socket), and her hair becomes longer, and slightly wilder, with a dark, yet bright yellow glow. Also, she wears dark grey armor, armored boots, and white gloves. Mana's is considerably strong in her normal form, and at small percentages, as she can do serious damage. Attacks, Powers and Abilities. Spears: Mana's main weapons are yellow spears that she can summon from nothing. She can also increase or decrease their size.. She can also use dark yellow spears that can also switch directions at will. Some spears can also rise from the ground. Also, the bigger her spears are, the stronger they are. Will-Power: If Mana sustains fatal damage, can no longer fight, or is defeated, she holds onto her Will-Power to fight, or if the situation is really bad, she reforms into Mana the Undying. Superhuman Strength: Even not in her Undying Form, she is still powerful. ____________________________________________________________________________ Mana The Undying Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Mana has incredible strength as she's known to knock anyone dead in this form. Superhuman Speed: Her speed is unmatched, as she can fight with lightning fast reflexes and agility. S'pear of Justice:' It's a Ultimate exclusive/special attack that can be used in the Mana in her Undying form. Mana's Will-Power spear is a powerful weapon, extremely overwhelming and destructive. As a crater from the attack could be seem from up in space. Regeneration: After Mana gained her physical matter over time after being around Gregg and being taught absorb energy around her; because of this, Mana would be able to contain Will-Power without melting as in her Undying Form, Thanks to this and her Will-Power, Mana is able to regenerate her injuries/damages sustained in battle, no matter how serious or grave the damage. Hypersonic: Using sheer speed, Mana can move at speeds to where you think she was teleporting but she was just running, presumably as a deception tactic. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The 8 Ultimate Protectors. The Bravery Ultimate, Himi - Bravery is the only trait that can be divided in physical and moral aspects. This is usually balanced in each Ultimate Protector, but there would rarely be a subject that possesses more or less of one aspect compared to the other. Physical Bravery resists very well everything that is physical pain, hard work, exhaustion or the possibility of receiving injuries or even death. Moral Bravery allows you to act correctly despite the dishonor, shame, or social rejection you might get from your decisions. These aspects do not define a Ultimate’s power, but it might be an issue for the being’s power if it affects them personally. This would only happen if the two aspects are not well balanced, but as mentioned earlier, it is very unlikely to happen. Losing this trait might be the cause of humiliation, or being filled with cowardice. Trait Weapon -''' Powerful punching gauntlets. 'Trait Color -' Orange _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''The Justice Ultimate, And The Mother Of Gregg, Mana - The Justice Ultimate can be easily identified in a group according to her personality. She’ll also, usually show and manifest her powers when sometimes happy, explaining how Gregg got this trait. Justice’s power will rarely be affected negatively by a situation since Mana lies on her own morals and decisions to boost her power. Even when the decision might be considered wrong by the rest, if it looks the right thing to do for the Mana, it will not affect her power. This trait is usually seen among the royalty or in charge of military and political issues. It is possible to lose this trait when Mana does something in her view that is incorrect or no longer has the willpower to serve justice. Trait Weapon -''' Spears and enhanced punches able to create pressurized wind blasts. 'Trait Color -' Yellow _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''The Integrity Ultimate, Riolia - While Integrity seems to make up the majority of the population, it is the trait that is more likely to lose its magic and result into what is known as a “Grey Soul”. It is the Integrity Ultimate's nature to lie or to break your own morals to do something. Even when it's the right choice, the Integrity Ultimate’s power can be affected by it. Compared to the other traits, her stability is very fragile, however, the Integrity Ultimate will learn her own limits while she might break after a difficult situation, her emotional strength of another Ultimate Protector may help her overcome way harder moral challenges. If an Integrity Ultimate is both, moral and emotionally strong, they might turn into one of the most powerful kinds of magic known to date, but was later proven wrong. Trait Weapon -''' A style of jujitsu. 'Trait Color -' Blue _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''The Patience Ultimate, Neloia - This trait’s power is extremely flexible and unpredictable. While the other traits have a common theme upon their abilities, patience’s power may manifest itself differently between different Ultimates can basically slow down the time of the people and objects around them for a short period of time. However, it can be described as “Time manipulation” which is commonly used for defensive power. This alone has endless applications for multiple aspects, though it all depends upon the ratio and distance the Ultimate can cover. Sometimes the power won’t rely on the distance covered but in the number of objects being manipulated. The limitations and conditions of this type of power are still unknown. Characters with this trait have a cyan soul. It is normal for Neloia to be impatient, so Neloia might lose this trait if she doesn't work on her patience. Trait Weapon -''' A staff capable of manipulating time within a 1 - 5 mile radius. 'Trait Color -' Cyan _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Kindness Ultimate, '''Riconia - In terms of quantity, kindness is the rarest trait out of all the traits (excluding True Ultimate of course). This was concluded merely because of the cruel nature that Riconia used to possess. While all Ultimate possess kindness, The Kindness Trait decided to choose Riconia, and Riconia, living by it with enough power to make it her trait. The Kindness Trait choosing a Ultimate like Riconia, is very rare, and Riconia was already powerful. Her defensive and healing power is unique and very well received among her other allies of the Ultimate Protectors. Ironically, as powerful as she is, Riconia her is quite vulnerable when confronting an enemy. Due to her soft heart, Riconia in combat is more likely to get killed by her enemies. Losing this trait might be a cause of Riconia having selfishness or cruelty to others. A very MUCH weaker version of this power was given to someone... But I'll let you figure that out for yourself. Trait Weapon - Sheild Trait Color - Green _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Perseverance Ultimate, Viola - Perseverance is well known for being a stable and powerful kind of power. It’s perfect to cut through any defenses in combat. This trait also shares the similarity with Justice of being stable due to their power being related to their own will power. The simple fact of having a goal in mind might even boost this Viola's power. It is very unlikely for this trait to lose its power, however, it will depend on Viola's goals, since her power is more or less effective according to the situation presented. To lose this trait, Viola must either give up or become slothful. Trait Weapon - A Spell-Book Trait Color - Purple _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Last Ultimate, The True Ultimate, Gregg. The Strongest Trait, In all of Ultimate history, it has been proven that only one of this kind can be found in each reality, Universe, and any other means. So it means there is ONLY ONE, and Gregg has this Trait. No one else does. It is unclear if there’s a specific gap of time for Ultimate to “Activate” or. It is extremely powerful and its limits are unknown. This kind of power is only driven by Greggs will power and it is possible for Gregg to lose his Trait when he loses hope. The only person to have this Trait is Gregg, and no one else does, not even in alternate realities, Parallel Universes, etc. No one else was seen possessing this Trait, this might be because of how rare Ultimate is. FEAR is the only known negative trait that can defeat Ultimate, although there's a possibility there are other traits and/or Villains, that can defeat Ultimate, Sakakaro is one example. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Corrupted Ultimate, Noira - FEAR is a very powerful inverted trait that is strong enough to defeat any other Trait, even though victory isn't always guaranteed. In fact, FEAR's natural color is dark orange, but when the Noira spell was used on the Fear trait, it is pink. Trait Weapon - Scythe Trait Color - Pink _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Ultimate Traits Past. Long ago, a being with a Power that could steal other powers and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly Powerless little brother a Power that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, unknown to either of them, the little brother already had a power with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's power and the power given to him by his older brother merged into one, and from then on... Became Ultimate. The little brother somehow discovered this. He had a strong sense of justice and he tried to defeat Sakakaro, but given the huge difference in their abilities, the younger brother failed. The little brother decided to entrust the Power to a powerful race called Ultimates, hoping that they would cultivate Ultimate and one day put a stop to Sakakaro. Few knew the truth about Ultimate. The power wasn't passed down for 100's of generations, growing stronger without no passage of time. Currently, Ultimate is one of the most powerful Powers in all of existence, albeit being very difficult to fully master. Ultimate allows Gregg to access power from his own Power. It has not been clarified if the power that stockpiles power simply gains more energy as it is not activated, and most believe that the people who use the Power, use it in different ways. Ultimate receives its name from the fact that it's "The Strongest Power" by others; it is also named after the Ultimate race. It can be passed on, like a torch, it is passed on from person to person. The method of inheritance and transference of Ultimate is done by the recipient ingesting the current wielder's DNA, such as when giving a users strand hair to ingest, which lets the person inherit Ultimate. But Gregg´s case if different. Mana transferred Ultimate to Gregg by channeling it into him as a baby. Ultimate will not transfer to a new recipient unless Gregg wishes for that to happen, thus it cannot be forcibly stolen. But due to the requirements needed to use it can not be used, as Sakira was unable to use it after copying it with a high tech power duplicator. Ultimate also seems to alter the user's appearance in different ways. For Gregg, usage of Ultimate causes the empowered part of his body to glow, with red vein-like lines crossing through each other. His body also generates crackling, red energy that resembles lightning bolts when he activates Ultimate: Full Cowling. It is unknown what the usage appearance of Ultimate looked like for its previous handlers, however. Ultimate can be powered by determination, willpower, and other positive feelings. Ultimate can also draw power from the cries of help of those in need, as they are like a direct order to Gregg, which explains why Gregg was able to easily knock down a being over 350x his size, with a single blow. After Ultimate is transferred to the successor recipient, the predecessor can still utilize the "leftover embers" of Ultimate, and thus still access its power. However, these leftover embers will not last for long, and the previous Ultimate user will slowly lose their access to the power, resulting in the predecessor losing Ultimate completely. According to Sakakaro, using these last embers continuously will rapidly increase the loss of the power, which was later proven wrong. After Gregg defeated Sakakaro, the embers of Ultimate were burned out of him, and he cannot even maintain his slight muscular appearance for more than an instant. However, it is unknown how it came back after Gregg was almost killed, it was theorized by Arragorn that it is to prevent the Ultimate race from completely going extinct. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Quarantine Enforcement Platform (.Q.U.E.) ''' The Quarantine Enforcement Platform was built by the Ultimate Race around one thousand years ago, in order to contain Gregg from leaving the planet he was sent to. Near one of the entrances an Ultimate Arch connects to the Primary Containment Facility can be found, though it is unpowered. There is only one Quarantine Enforcement Platform on the entirely of Planet 4546B as its beam can bend around the planet to strike ships on the other side. '''Planet 4546B Planet 4546B is located in the outer reaches of the Ariadne Arm, orbiting around the star 4546. The “B” means that 4546B was the first planet discovered around the star 4546 (or 4546A). It also harbors two moons, one being very close to the planet, causing frequent solar eclipses. There are three known major ecosystems on the planet: the Crater, Sector Zero, and the Dead Zone, the latter of which covers the majority of the planet. The known planet is almost completely covered in water, except for a few islands, and features a variety of submerged biomes. The Aurora is located a few meters above the surface, in relatively shallow water. The Crater features a full ecosystem of flora and fauna. However, this is only a very small area of the planet, located in a dormant volcanic crater, approximately 2km in diameter. The Arctic supports a nearly completely different ecosystem, harboring more creatures and plants adapted to the colder temperatures. The rest of the ocean is known as the Crater Edge, it is extremely deep and nearly devoid of life, supporting only microscopic life forms, and Ghost Leviathans. It is unknown whether any similar areas of life exist elsewhere other than the Crater and Arctic. Ultimate and PDA data make note of high thermal activity from the planet's core. This is evidenced by the Inactive Lava Zone and Lava Lakes, respectively. The Ultimates took advantage of this feature, installing the Thermal Plant within the Lava Castle, which allowed the generator to harness the planet's natural thermal energy.